Hats having brims of generally triangular shape were worn during the lifetime of George Washington, our first president. A simulated hat of this type, made of plastic, has become popular on special occasions such as conventions and the like where the wearers want some sort of symbol to identify themselves. However, in order to be practical, formed of plastic molding, the hats must be molded with brims which are flat and are somewhat curved upwardly, and must be provided with connecting means for securing the brim to the crown of the hat at three spaced points, in order to provide the desired appearance.
Obviously, excessive space is required to ship hats of the type described in volume, as they are actually given away or sold at a very low price for the purpose they are intended to accomplish.
The applicant and his firm have produced various types of hats from plastic material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,030 shows a type of skimmer hat simulating a straw hat, this type of hat has been produced by the hundreds of thousands, the main difference being in the hat bands which usually provide an indication of the organization using the hats. This patent was preceded by U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,874 which was also a skimmer type hat having a hat band or internal resilient cord which made the hat adaptable to heads of various sizes. The present invention also comprises a novelty type of hat, but simulates the hats worn during the early days of the United States.